


Sugar, Spice And Everything Nice

by apollo41



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Flirting, Dogs, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Love at First Sight, M/M, Pepper Potts (mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo41/pseuds/apollo41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper leaves her dog with Tony while she's on vacation. Tony isn't good with dogs. Steve saves the day (and wins Tony's heart).</p><p>
  <em>“Spice reminded me of my mum's dog, Sugar [...]. When I told Miss Potts so, she thought I overheard her calling her dog Spice and was just trying to make some kind of pick up joke.” he rambled still a little bit embarrassed. Tony was loving that blush, a lot. </em><br/>
<em> “Really? Sugar, Spice and everything nice? From the Powerpuff girls. It's not even a joke, Pepper should've know better.” Tony laughed.</em><br/>
<em> Steve shrugged his shoulders. “I didn't even know what she was talking about, so she felt sorry for being rude and asked if she could offer me a coffee, but...”</em><br/>
<em> “Let me guess. You asked if you could play with her dog, instead.” Tony deduced smiling. </em><br/>
<em>Steve nodded laughing.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar, Spice And Everything Nice

**Author's Note:**

> 1) I'm Italian, I don't have a beta-reader and this thing is probably shit. I'm sorry. Just tell me if there are mistakes and I'll try and make this better.
> 
> 2) This was supposed to be a first meeting au kind of inspired by the opening sequence of 101 dalmatians, with Tony and Steve stumbling into each others 'cause of their dogs. Then I thought Tony wouldn't be good with a flesh&bone dog, so, it kind of became something else entirely. Hope you like it.
> 
> 3) In my head [this](http://www.yourpurebredpuppy.com/dogbreeds/photos-MNOP/mixedbreeddogs9-large.jpg) is Pepper's dog.

_**Sugar, Spice And Everything Nice** _

 

Tony was _NOT_ a people person. Sure, he could charms his way the fuck out of pretty much every kind of situation, but only because he was good with words and distracting people with random chatter. Hard not to become good at that shit when you've been under a fucking spotlight since you've been 4 years old.

Talking, being charming in front of a camera and with the paps, delivering speeches at every kind of charity gala... Tony was good at that, he would win a fucking award at it, if it existed. But being good at it didn't mean he liked it.

'Cause he didn't. _At all_. He hated the fuck out of it!

He couldn't care less about most of the things people blabbed about and he really didn't have the time to chat with folks who didn't really care about him. Time is money, like someone said once (and like Pepper yelled at him a million time when he wasted said time with some project he came up with while drunk or sleepy).

Don't get him wrong, he had a couple of trusted friends! But after years spent in his company, they got used to his being weird out of the social circus that came with being a genius, billionaire, playboy philanthropist. They were his co-worker and employee, but he knew they were good friends nonetheless.

Which, didn't really made sense 'cause Pepper knew better than leaving him alone with her mongrel for an entire weekend while she was on some tropical island sunbathing. 'Cause if there was something Tony wasn't, even more than a people person, that would be a dog person. Or a pet person, to be fair.

He could barely survive by himself for a couple of weeks without someone reminding him about eating and stuff, like Pepper always repeated. How could she even remotely have thought that was gonna be a good idea?! Tony thought she was supposed to be smart! She most definitely wasn't and Tony hadn't even the slightest idea what he was supposed to do.

Which was why at the moment he was being dragged by said dog at a random park near his Malibu mansion, trying to find someone with a dog who could help him, while praying that no one would recognize him at least till he harassed said someone into helping him understand what to do with the yipping thing that kept him wide awake all night long, 'cause Pepper rejected every single call he made in the last 15 hours and he was so desperate he was ready to make a fool out of himself if it meant a moment of peace.

He was pretty sure the redheaded chick that had just ran past him noticed who he was, when a voice brought his attention back at the dog yanking him on the track. A blond dude in a white tank-top and black running shorts was kneeling in front of the big dog, while it barked, huffed and wagged its tail.

“Sit.” he ordered and, incredibly so, the mongrel obeyed. “Good girl! I was worried when I didn't see you here last night.” the guy said at the dog, petting it.

Pepper didn't mention she brought her pup for a walk in this park often enough that someone would have recognized said dog. Or if she did, his mind didn't caught that at all… So Tony just prayed this guy was gonna be the help he hoped for, even though he didn't have a dog of his own. 'Cause if he was just a fan of his or something like that, Tony would still be in deep shit and with no idea what to do with the goddamned wiggling bitch.

“Hi, I'm Steve. Sorry for the intrusion on your walk.” Tony stared down, panicking for a second thinking for the worst, Steve's blue eyes focused back at his while petting Pepper's dog.

There was no wonder or recognition in his face, so probably he didn't stop him for a selfie or an autograph. “A couple of times a week I play with Miss Potts' dog for half an hour while she works under that big tree on the top of the hill.” Steve clarified rising up and dusting his knees off.

“Of course, it all makes sense, now. Should have known Pepper didn't wear anything but those custom-made suit for good a reason. I always thought she justroamed around dressed like a proper lady using her dog to lure some good looking fella… Instead the suits were all along just an excuse not to roll on the ground with the pup in a public park!”Tony joked lightly, feeling relieved now that he knew Steve was probably gonna help him if he demand it.

Steve smiled back at him. “Well, I can't say I ever saw Miss Potts play with Spice, but I'm pretty sure I'm the only person she ever talked to here, really. And that's mainly my fault, too.” he laughed nervously, scratching at his head while blushing.

Usually at this point Tony would have interrupted him, asked for him to take care of the dog until Pepper came home the day after tomorrow and he would have strolled back to his work at the mansion's lab. But for some unknown reason, he felt like Steve was a really nice person, and he didn't want to be his usual self-centered brat with him.

And no, it was NOT 'cause of Steve's built body, strong jaw or plump lips. Okay, those where a factor obviously, but he still felt like Steve was kindhearted and likable. Also, he didn't seem to know who Tony was!

That was always a good thing. No expectation of any kind on what Tony should or should not be according to this week's gossips! He could just be himself and that was always nice, though frightening. Then he let Steve talk and actually listened to what was coming out of those alluring lips.

“I just like dogs a lotand can't have one of my own where I live. So, I tend to _accidentally_ try and play with every friendly dog I meet. It's a bothersome quirk, usually people think I'm weird and annoying. Still, I cannot help myself. Also, Spice reminded me of my mum's dog, Sugar, I couldn't hold back when I saw her the first time. When I told Miss Potts so, she thought I overheard her calling her dog Spice and was just trying to make some kind of pick up joke.” he rambled still a little bit embarrassed. Tony was loving that blush, a lot.

“Really? Sugar, Spice and everything nice? From the Powerpuff girls. It's not even a joke, Pepper should've know better.” Tony laughed.

Steve shrugged his shoulders. “I didn't even know what she was talking about, so she felt sorry for being rude and asked if she could offer me a coffee, but...”

“Let me guess. You asked if you could play with her dog, instead.” Tony deduced smiling.

Steve nodded laughing. “At first Miss Potts stayed near us, of course, but after a month it just became a routine and she offered to let me have a couple of play date with Spice every weeksince it made the both of us happy.”

“I'm sureit makesPepper happy too, since she has the opportunity to enjoy you rolling around like a puppy on the ground while she pretends to work.” Tony flirted. Steve blushed a bit more, smiling back at him while directing his gaze back at the dog.

“I really don't mind being covered in dirt. Spice is always so full of energy... It's just a lot of fun playin' around.” he answered. Tony could be wrong, but for a moment there, he thought Steve was actually flirting back, though pretty awfully. “Anyway, we were supposed to meet yesterday around 5, I was worried something bad happened when I didn't see Miss Potts.”

“She's on a vacation this weekend. She left me dog-sitting, which was a pretty terrible idea. She probably told me something about taking her dog out last night, but I was panicking a little at the time she explained what I was supposed to do with this not-so-little tornado. Pepper was out of the door before I could say a word, really.” he explained. “I didn't mean to distress you about the both of them.” Tony added feeling sorry.

“Don't worry, it's all okay now that I know nothing bad came about.But Spice looks restless, so maybe we could catch up with our play date right now, if you don't mind.” proposed Steve petting the dog that was wagging her tail while sitting and watching carefully Steve's hand, like she was waiting something.

“I don't mind at all, actually. She was antsy all night long, probably because of the pent-up energy since she missed her play time.” Tony explained handing over the leash to Steve, who fell on his knee again, freeing Spice of said restraint. She immediately started jumping around the blond, huffing and wiggling her butt excitedly.

“Do you want to play with us?” asked Steve standing up and throwing a little ball a couple of yard in front of them, Spice running off after it.

Tony looked at him. Steve was smiling like an excited kid would do with a new toy in his hands and Tony couldn't stop himself from thinking he was even prettier than before, maybe prettier even more than any model Tony had ever had sex with. And he slept around with a lot of good-looking people, in the past.

Still, Tony would have never wanted to just have sex with Steve. Don't get him wrong, he _really_ wanted to have sex with Steve, thank you very much. It merely felt wrong to think at him like just a plaything, a one time meaningless fuck.

He seemed so honest and kind, Tony thought he could actually fell in love with someone like him. Which was silly, 'cause he just met the guy, and he didn't know a single thing about him, except his love for dogs. Damn, he wasn't even sure Steve was attracted to men! He was such a moron sometimes…

“I should really go back to work.” Tony sighed. Steve's smile cracked a bit, and Tony felt even more like an ass. “But you know what? Pepper always yells at me about all the time I spend in my basement blasting at stuff, so I think I could take a change of scenery and do a little bit of designing outdoor.”

“Sounds like a good plan. Then it's you who's gonna pretend to work while looking at something pleasant, for a change.” Steve flirted, smirking at him for a second before walking towards Spice, giving Tony a good view of his built back, fine ass and long legs.

Yeah, this time Tony was definitely sure Steve was flirting back. Well, who knew not being a dog-person could be so useful in someone's pretty boring love life.

Tony promised himself he would offer more often to babysit Pepper's dog. He should convince her to take some more time off the following weekend. Or maybe he could just ask Steve if he wanted a real date. With him. Possibly without Pepper's dog. That sounded even better.

Though, watching Steve rolling around on the ground sounded quite arousing, truth be told. Maybe he should adopt a dog of his own… Yeah, no, that was still a horrible idea, Tony should really stop thinking with his dick.

“I'm Tony, by the way.” he added out of nowhere.

Steve turned around smiling amused. “I know. Miss Potts complains a lot about you while she talks by herself.”

Well, there went his chance with Steve, thank you very much Pep. Maybe he should get a cat. They were supposed to be self-sufficient and low maintenance, weren't they? He was pretty sure he could manage a cat...

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm obviously not a native speaker and a lot of what I know about English is stuff I learned from school or by reading and really, I love AO3 so much! I've been reading mainly in English for so long, sometimes I can't even think in Italian anymore, which is a real pain in the ass most of the time. Still, even if I feel like I know what I'm doing most of the time, grammar isn't my best friend, not even in Italian. So, I'm pretty sure every single verb is wrong and I'm sorry if there's a mix of words from US and UK (and probably stuff that is neither of them), but my head is just a mess of knowledge from school and everything I learned by myself while reading or by searching on several dictionaries. It really doesn't help that I like to use really abstruse syntax construction in every language I talk, so I'm sorry if this is just a big mess.  
>  There, I'm done with this really long explanation of what I already said on point 1 in the beginning notes. Bye, I guess? Don't really know how to end this shit…


End file.
